la historia de los hermanos
by batiluca27
Summary: lo siento por tener que modificar sin avisar los demas avisos estan dentro hespero que les guste


Ahora sin nada más que decir que disfruten la historia

Historia de los hermanos

Los personajes y la trama no me pertenece

Aviso las ideas y o similitudes de otras historias no las tomo para vender

Sino como un apoyo de ideas

en esta historia Bruce tiene a todos los petirrojos y murcielagos,voldemot muere con la perdida de la piedra filosofal,sirius vive... en esta historia los jovenes tienen las edades invertidas

Sin mas que decir

En un tiempo en el cual se estaba en guerra ha habido muchas peleas en olimpo

Los dioses ya cansados decidieron hacer un pacto y este era que ninguno de los tres grandes podrían tener hijos con humanos.

Sin embargo Poseidón antes de sellar el pacto tuvo cuatrillizos a los cuales llamaron Harry, percy, Danny y Richard (Dick)

Poseidón trato de llegar a un acuerdo lo hizo pero no le gustaba tenia que separar a los cuatro

Sally se quedó con percy mientras que los otros eran repartidos a otros lugares

Y el dios del agua volvió al mar arrepentido y deseando volver a verlos.

punto de vista de percy

Hoy estaba en el campo de entrenamiento con mis amigos

era la hora de enfrentarme a taliha que era la hija de Hades, pero tambien uno de mis amigos pero mientras luchaba con ella me habia acordaba de el presentimiento que habia tenido en la mañana era mas que un presentimiento era una vision pero a diferencia de otras esta era de voz

flash back

hola hijo

pronto descubriras algo que cambiara

no solo tu vida sino tambien la de los demas

pronto el pasado y el futuro se uniran

y sera tanto para el bien como para mal

pronto podre ver algo que he añorado

hasta entonces hijo estare esperando

fin de flash back

deje de pensar en eso y volvi a centrarme en la pelea que iba ganando, cuando derepente aparecio Quiron que nos dio la orden de volver a nuestras casas para el resto del dia, todo el mundo estabamos en shock porque esto no era normal vimos al resto irse pero cuando taliha , nico, annabel, golfri y yo decidimos seguir la orden quiron nos detuvo y nos dijo que nosotros lo siguieramos entonces yo le pregunte que estaba pasando

aunque con una ligera sospecha de que algo grande iba a suceder entonces me di cuenta que quiron nos guio a la casa de los hijos de Poseidon es decir a donde yo estaba y le pregunte de nuevo esta vez me contesto que mi madre estaba en la casa grande pero que mis amigos se queddarian en la casa del dios del agua porque se lo pidieron incluso el dios del infra queria que su hija estuviera

seguimos las ordenes de Quiron y yo le segui a la casa a enfrentarme a mi madre sin saber que es lo que me depara el futuro.

punto de vista de Quiron

estaba en la gran casa cuando me llego un mensaje, pero era raro, porque eran de los tres grandes juntos esto no habia pasado en mucho tiempo y era relacionado a los cuatro bebes, Quiron no habia oido de los otro tres habia uno de los hijos de Poseidon el cual llamaban Dick el era el sabrino favorito de Hades y Zeus era el que podia mantener el vinculo unido Quiron sabia que cuando se corto la conexion de los hermanos todo quebro ya que hubieron separaciones en la familia y un deseo de destruccion y ancias destructivas por parte de todos los demas hijos de los dioses y se creo una epoca oscura y deprimente en la cual quedo reflejada durante un tiempo largo incluso aun se sentia pero se animo al saber que veria de nuevo a los chicos y fue a cumplir con la orden lo primero que hizo fue abrir la puerta y al hacerlo vio a la madre de Percy ,entonces Quiron le pidio que le esperara que iba a buscar a Percy y de paso cumplir otras tareas y asi lo hice espere a que todos fueran a cumplir mi orden y cuando lo hicieron bloquie a Percy y su grupo y les pedi que me siguieran Percy pregunto que pasaba pero no le conteste y los guie a la casa de Poseidon todos se sorprendieron y Percy me volvio a preguntar esta vez le dije la verdad y la orden

que se dio entonces esperamos a que entraran luego el me siguio de vuelta a la casa grande, mientras ibamos de camino le dije que intentara mantener la calma no juzgar sin saber y que pasara lo que pasara este cambio iria a bien.

punto de vista de Sally

yo estaba feliz porque finalmente podria recuperar a mis hijos he esperado estos 12 doce años para poder hacerlo

porque las diosas estaban cansadas de este dolor y oscuridad que sentian por la falta de los tres hijos de Poseidon deciden ayudar para crear un nuevo pacto mateniendo cosas del anterior ahora ella estaba en el campamento de los semi dioses para hablar con Percy e ir a ver a Poseidon y buscar a sus hijos.

cuando vio a Percy le pregunto que pasaba y ella le conto todo.

Flash de nuevo

Los otros dioses no dejaran que yo

pueda mantener a mis cuatro ultimos

hijos asi que me dijeron que era dividirlos

o morir y que sirviera de leccion para los herederos

lo siento sally

no te preocupes es mejor salvarlos aunque pienso que sera un

error ya que yo se que ese par tiene un favorito pero creo que podemos quedarnos con Percy

a un asi perdoname

Fin del flash back

cuando termine vi que Percy me abrazo y me pregunto si sabia donde estaban, yo le dije que no y el se desiluciono le dije que por eso habia que ir donde su padre pero eso lo harian mañana, yo le dije que me quedaria aqui en la gran casa y lo veria luego me abrazo y se fue a la casa, Quiron me habia comentado

de sus amigos a si que espere a que el lo asimilara,dijera y desacansara porque iva a ser un muy largo viaje.

punto de vista de Percy

de vuelta en mi casa vi a mis amigos preocupados y yo les conte lo sucedido y les pregunte si me acompañarian

ellos dijeron que si incluso taliha parecia querer ir y no senti ningun aura asesina sino de añoranza como supiera algo no sabia que era asi que lo deje estar.

a la mañana siguiente fuimos a la gran casa y ella pregunto si estabamos listos y la verdad era que si lo estabamos y comenzamos nuestra travesia primero fuimos donde Poseidon y ahi nos estaba esperando y lo primero que hizo fue saludar y luego nos dio la informacion y ubicacion de mis tres hermanos, luego nos despedimos y fuimos al mundo de la magia en el cual la diosa de la magia nos dio su consentimiento para movernos por ese mundo y nos dijo suerte reagrupando a la familia y antes de continuar nos dio el conocimiento de la magia y una descripcion y ubicacion de mi hemano le dimos las gracias y seguimos el camino indicado se hizo de noche y decidimos acampar en un parque que dio la casualidad que estaba cerca de donde vive mi hermano pero era tarde asi que decidimos ir a dormir y continuar nuestra busqueda en la mañana.

punto de vista de Sirius

habian pasado ya dos años desde la muerte de Dambeldor,Remus y algunos mas y diez años de la muerte de los Potter

y ahora Harry finalmete se quedo conmigo desde los 9 años porque Dambeldor demostro mi inocencia y al mismo tiempo me quede con su custodia y vivimos en paz más sin embargo se que debo decirle de su verdadera familia son dioses

le pedi a Harry que viniera con sus amigos lo mas pronto posible ellos dudaron, pero sabia que vendrian asi que los espere mientras lo hacia tuve una vision y yo la estaba esperando tambien porque sabria cuanto tiempo tendria antes de que fuera verano y el se fuera con su familia.

punto de vista de Harry

yo estaba con mi grupo de amigos formado por los Weslly,Hermeone,Luna, Nivil y Draco cuando recibimos el mensaje de mi padrino diciendome que teniamos que hablar y que fuera pronto entonces decidimos que lo mejor era ir a ver que pasaba, sinembargo vi que mis amigos ya sospechaban algo pero no se porque pero en ese momento siento que me falta algo supongo que Sirius lo sabra, asi que fuimos y al llegar vi que el me esperaba con esa mirada que dice que no hay ninguna broma y me lo conto todo cuando acabo vi que mis amigos tenian pinta de disculpa pero no me importo eso, porque yo era el unico en enterarse quien era entonces le hice una promesa de estar juntos como hemos estado una familia despues nos dedicamos a ir a dormir pero yo no pude y me sente a lado de Sirius y despues de un rato me dormi.

Punto de vista de Percy

hoy era el dia del encuentro pero durante un rato he sentido nervios y eso no era yo sino algo que venia de otro lugar le pregunte a mi madre y ella me dijo que se trata del vinculo el cual me une a mis hermanos y me dijo que es normal y que pasaria con los demas pero que habia uno que podia mover masas pero antes de que pudiera preguntar mamá dijo que eso era mejor verlo y que se preparara para el encuentro en cuanto estuvimos listos nico pregunto hacia donde deberiamos ir entonces mi madre me dijo que cerrara los ojos y siguiera el vinculo y asi lo hice y los encontre la casa estaba abierta entramos un poco hasta que sentimos un grito era Anabell que habia shocado con algo y nos pusimos en posicion de ataque cuando escuchamos a alguien gritar fuera kecher no hagas nada mas el dijo si amo kecher se ira y en un chasquido de dedos se fue y entonces vimos un grupo de diez personas mas dos seres magicos que luego recorde que eran elfos domésticos,

pero no le di importancia cuando yo me iba a acercar vi a Taliha dirijirse a un rubio el cual abrazo y entonces optamos por ir al grano vi a mi mama hablar con el hombre mientras que Nico comenzo a hacer amistades, Grovil se puso a hacer inventario por lo que solo quedamos mi hermano y yo lo cual era incomodo asi que comenzamos a hablar de temas trivales y vimos que eramos demasiado parecidos incluso nos vengamos de una broma que nos hicieron ahora ibamos a salir cuando los dos sentimos algo y dijimos quedesen y antes de darnos cuenta ya estabamos peleando coordinadamente pero sentiamos que algo nos faltaba y lo fuimos discutiendo y decidimos ir a buscar lo que nos faltaba.

Punto de vista de Sallly y Sirius

sally y yo comparimos nuestras historias,y las visiones

ella no estaba segura de la última vision y me pregunto por cuanto tiempo me puedo quedar en forma animal y yo le respondi con la verdad. entonces paso algo afuera queria ayudar pero tras oir 2 voces juntas como si fueran una nadie podia responder a eso y ella dijo que lo mejor era irse ahora y yo estuve de acuerdo como tenia dinero y mas cosas le pedi a los tres elfos que cuidaran la casa y ellos solo asintieron y juntamos a los niños y nos fuimos a buscar a los otros hermanos.

Sirius pregunto cual de los niños viene ahora antes de transformarse en un perro grande y yo le conteste que ahora vamos a un pueblo de New York llamado Illinus a buscar a Daniel y más tarde a un lugar llamado Gottam para buscar a Richard Dick. para abreviar

Punto de vista del narrador

al llegar a la ciudad lo priimero que hicieron fue buscar un lugar para descansar y prepararse para la busqueda de

su supuesto hermano sin esperarse encontrar con un clon de su hijo pero en vercion femenina aunque a Sally no le importaba ya que ella hace un tiempo tambien queria una pero debido a el pacto de queno pueden tener mas hijos con mortales. y eso no era justo con ella ni con nadie ella decidio ir a por dani y esperaria que percy y harry fueran a encontrar a su hermano,mientras sirius ya transformado en perro se fijo en que sally iba a salir y vio el porque y le pregunto si la podia acompañar y ella le hizo un gesto afirmativo y fueron a hacer frente a dani y ella al verles sintio que podia confiar y les sigio ellos le hablaron de todo y pregunto si queria unirce a esta travecia ella vacilo un poco porque por un lado queria pero un dios griego sally le dijo que ella le protegeria y encontrarian la forma de que no pasara nada ella sedio sirius pregunto donde se encontraba Daniel y ella les conto la historia y que el vive con su hermana y amigos en un edificio costeado por vlat y el como murieron los padres adoptivos de danny murieron y eso les rompio el corazon y le pidio si podria decirles un lugar para encontrarse con todos y ella le dijo donde y les pregunto si podran encontrarlos y ellos les dijeron que si que no se preocupara por eso pero ella advirto al ver a canuto que no admiten perros pero le dijeon que ellos se harian cargo y que a que hora y ella les dijo que a las 11:30 y luego se despidieron y tomaron sus caminos pero antes de irse ellos le pidieron el favor de no decir pio sobre la magia y dioses a ninguno al menos hasta que se vean todos juntos y los otros hemanos esten juntos para no tener que repetir la historia varias veces mas y ella cedio y se fue antes de preocupar a sus hermanos ella decidio que les contaria la verdad a medias y despues veremos que pasa penso dani y asi lo hizo cuando llego vio a todos preocupados y hizo y todos dijeron que irian pero no solo era la curiosiedad sino tambien el echo de que querian tener una familia.

Punto de vista de Danny

Dani llevaba un rato perdida y yo estaba asustado de que le hubiera pasado halgo malo ahora que casi no habian mas fantasmas exptuando vlat,clock,mi amigo lobo fantasma que ahora vive con nosotros ,Dani y yo ahora estaba acabando de

atrapar al caza fantasmas pero sentia que me faltaba algo aparte de Dani ,Jazz me dijo la verdad de que eramo adoptados pero no sabe lo que somos pero a mi esa parte no me importava porque todavia la tenia a mi lado bueno a ella ,sam y tuker

pero cuando llego pregunto si Dani ya llego me dijeron que no entonces les dije que me iba a duchar y despues dormiria un poco todos ellos solo asintieron y me fui a hacerlo esto se habia vuelto una rutina desde que casi no hay fantasmas pero mientras se duchaba tuvo una vision en la cual salian un grupo grande de personas lideradas por 5 chicos frente a 3 seres raros,luego comenzo a sentir un vasio dentro de el que solo se llena cuando estaban todos aunque algo en su corrazon le decia que puede que no eran sus padres biologicos pero eran sus padres y ahora sentia que se volvio a llenar eso significa que Dani habia vuelto entonces me desperece y fui a su encuentro entonces cuando la vi me tranquilice y le pregunte donde estuvo entonces me lo contesto con la verdad sin embargo no era toda pero bueno no le di importancia y cuando nos dijo lo del lugar y la hora todos estuvimos de acuerdo y nos fuimos a dormir no sin antes preparar lo de ponernos mañana ademas de que fui a donde clock para saber lo que pasa entonces cuando llegue clock me dijo lo que sabia pero tampoco todo pero bueno el me dijo que todo esto era para bien. entonces regrese y cerre los ojos un poco nervioso porque no se que me depara el futuro y luego senti una cancion que me arruya a dormir y me pregunte de quien era esa voz que me hizo dormir aunque indirectamente pero supongo que lo descubriria pronto.

Punto de vista de Dani

hoy era el dia en que veriamos a la señora Sally y los demas chicos ella me conto que solamente 4 eran suyos los demas eran amigos pero que todos iban en un mismo pack ella le pregunto como les encontrarian y ella le dijo que no se preocupara que ella sabria encontrarlos decidieron que irian temprano porque Danny penso en comprar comida para el lobo y encima lo va a colar a la tienda en fin era hora de salir entonces llegamos y compramos las cosas que danny nos dijo que necesitariamos y luego fuimos a la entrada de la haburgesa grasosa que es donde les dije que esperariamos entonces fue cuando los vimos era un grupo grande y entonces todos nos fijamos en que habian varios pelirojos una niña rubia un humano con barba de chivo brillante dos muchachas demaciado llamativas un gran perro un niño que era un poquito diferente un rubio pero mi atencion se centro en dos niños que se parecian pero al mimo tiempo eran diferentes y entonces ellos se acercaron y nosotros tambien y comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales y fue divertido y pude ver a Danny en paz pero eso no duro mucho porque algo me llamo la atencion vi que los tres sintieron lo mismo y cuando vimos que querian ayudarnos nosotros hablamos juntos diciendo que no saliean entonces cogimos a harry y percy y fuimos de pelea cuando ganamos y decidimos volver con los demas tuve una vision y parece ser no fui la unica porque en ese momento senti que todos nos habiamos vinculado pero sentimos que faltaba algo o mas bien alguien porque vi a un niño que se parecia a nosotros y ademas parecia cuidar algo decidimos que era mejor regresar con los demas pronto y asi lo hicimos porque igualmente teniamos que hacer maletas y ellos dijeron que nos ayudarian y aceptamos porque queriamos hacerlo rapidamente y cuando estuvimos listos cogimos un avion que nos llevaria a la ciudad de Gottham donde veriamos a nuestro hermano y sabriamos toda la verdad del asunto,cuando llegamos al areopuerto y fuimos a comprar los viajes paso algo raro nos dijeron que nosotros ya teniamos reservaciones y en primera clase eso era raro pero cuando subimos pense que no dejarian ir a canuto con nosotros pero cuando lo vieron le dejaron subir algo dudosos despues nos acomodamos yo a lado de Danny en el pasillo y harry en el otro lado cerca de la ventana sirius o canuto como prefiere ser llamado en el pasilloo tambie y bueno los demas adelante y a los lados nos dispucimos a descansar y esperar a ver que nos depara el futuro.

Punto de vista de Bruce

Hoy estaba en un dia libre de todo es decir no compañia ni Batman solo yo Bruce y sus niños: Dick,Jacson,Tim,Cas, Damean,Steph, barbs,Helena,Terry,Matt ,Carrie ,Conner y Colin

todos se preguntaran como obtuve a todos los chicos pues para resumir la gran mayoria de las historia es que 4 son del futuro,dos fueron criados por la liga de los assasins a dos los acogi despues de que las familia adotivas murieron, a dos los cogi por las calles de gottham a uno fue porque el encargado de el no lo acepto por ser un clon

pero su hijo mayor lo encontro en un circo el ya habia tenido una vision con la explicacion de todo entonces el consiguio adoptarlo del todo se sintio completo de una forma extraña y encima comenzo a tener visiones las cuales le sirvieron mucho

pero tambien le entristesia tener que decirle a Dick que tiene que separarse de su grupo bueno no de todos porque habian algunos que seguirian con el aparte que el se juro que no dejaria a su familia el le pediria canario que porfavor se ocupe del equipo que de momento no habra ningun murcielago y algun otro jugador por quien sabe cuanto tiempo

desde luego le llego la vision que el experaba incluso superman iba a aparecer cuando el estaba hablando y los otros estaban esperando el ya habia conseguido los pasajes para ellos y llamo a todos sus muchachos para aclarar toda la situacion y que se preparen para aceptar la verdad y comportaran.

Punto de vista Grupal

Alfred nos dijo que fueramos a la sala de Buce pero cuando lo dijo notamos que habia un brillo extraño como de tristesa

y fuimos a cumplir con el para averiguar que pasaba lo que no pensamos era lo que paso acontinuacion

Flash de nuevo

quiero que todo el mundo siente y

me escuche sin intirrumpirme

vereis

que mañana tendremos una visita de un monton de semi dioses

el paro un momento y vio nuestras caras de shock y antes poder preguntar el nos conto todo

que no solo Dick sino tambien nosotros y una pequena parte del grupo entonces cuando termino todos vimos a nuestro hermano mayor y vimos que el hizo una promesa que parecia involucrar a Alfred y todos nosotros

Bruce solo sonrio como agradeciendo y lo abrazo luego todos lo hicimos tambien como una familia

entonces Bruce nos dijo que ellos llegarian en la tarde asi que teniamos que ir en la mañana a monte justicia que era donde vivian los demas integrante de nuestros equipos aunque todos sabemos que nos mantenemos unidos gracias a nuestro hermano mayor igual que cuando estamos todos aqui

despues de eso nos fuimos a dormir pero en lugar

de dormir en nuestros cuartos nos quedamos donde Bueno el bat padre.

Fin de flash back

es por eso que hoy hemos agrupado el grupo y nos preparamos para decir nuestra identidad y la aquellos

que les acompañarian a en esa travecia del nuevo conocimiento esperamos aque fuera bat y nos diera la orden y asi lo hicimos y el comenzo a llamar a los que venian y luego se dirigio a nosotros y el grupo fueramos al tuvo zeta y asi lo hicimos parece que nuestros amigos ya tenian sus cosas y solo era la hora de irse y fuimos a cumplir con los supuestos hermanos de sangre de Dick.

Punto de vista del narrador

cuando llegaron todo el grupo se cambio a ropa civil Bruce los separo diciendo a su chicos que fueran donde alfred para que les diera merrienda y que ahora irian los demas y ellos solo asintieron y se fueron con Dick como lider luego que se fueron arriba vio a los otros chicos para darle mas informacion y el que en la casa usaran el nombre de sus identidades secretas tambien el motivo de superman irse de esa forma cuando acabo vio que aun tenia media hora antes del la hora de las personas alfred le dijo que el guardo todo en sus maletas incluidos los cuadros todos las cosas incluso los animales y todo gracias a un invento de wanyer tach que le pemite llevar todo y sacar solo lo que se necesite ,despues de ese comentario fueron a recibir a las personas,mientras eso pasaba Buce tuvo una vision en la cual el era feliz con todos los chicos y un gran perro negro eso le gusto mucho

pero lo aparto y fue a recibir al grupo y averiguar que pasara despues.

El Reencuentro de los hermanos

pov Dick

estaba ansioso porque iba a conocer a mi familia biologica

pero tambien estaba feliz porque me iba a llevar a mi otra familia conmigo Bruce veia que yo estaba tambien algo sumido en mis pensamientos de si iba a ser aceptado por ser quien soy y otras cosas mas pero el supo como consolarme y eso fue atrvez de un abrazo y su cariño entonces lo entendi el estaria conmigo siempre estuvimos asi hasta que llego Alfred con el grupo de semidioses entonces el se centro e un grupo que iba al frente de los otros y los demas veian la postura de los cuatro contra uno sin embargo

yo senti que sabia que hacer les pedi a los otro que no se metieran que el se ocuparia de los cuatro asi que me acerque y les dije hola y ellos bajaron las defensas al ver que no iba a pelear de alguna manera me senti completo totalmente como si ellos fueran yo yo fuera ellos. entonces los grupos sentian paz para moverse y hablar con los demas.y yo poder enterarme de la historia.

pov percy

A medida que nos acercabamos a la gran mansion yo me sentia nervioso y tenso pero de nuevo no era yo asi que le pregunte

al mayordomo y alguien de confianza si Dick no pude decirle hermano frente a el esta nervioso los demas sentian compasion porque era normal que aun no confiara suficiente para decirlo pero el mayordomo asintio con la cabeza y me explico que todos lo estaban asi que el les advirtio que tuvieran cuidado con ellos sino querian ver una broma masiva echa por todos los chicos y el ayudando

cuando llegamos y bajamos esta vez vi que golfre no sabia cuantos semidioses habian y luego taliha pregunto cuantos semidioses habia dentro y alfred dijo que el era un guardian pero grolif dijo que el ya lo noto y luego le dijo el numero de los semidioses y golfri se desmayo por 5 segundos ya que taliha le echo agua que le habian dado los gemelos luego fueron secados y entramos cundo lo hicimos nos pusimos un poco a la defensiva y entonces antes de poder hacer algo para provocar una pelea vi al niño acercarce y luego nos dijo hola eso tranquilizo la multitut y nos repartimos entonces entendi como funciona el poder de Dick y porque se dice puede mover masas el lo hace a voluntad propia.

deje eso de lado y me fije que los adultos se distanciaron ha entablar amistat y eso me dejo solo con mis hermanos y hermana poniendonos todos al dia cuando de repente sentimos que alguien nos necesita vimos que los demas tenian un mal presagio pero esta vez gritamos los cinco que ahora ibamos y que ellos se prepararan para lo que fuera peor y pense esto se pone bueno y los demas estuvieron de acuerdo y por primeravez me senti completo y listo para darlo todo.

pov trío

despues de decir lo que dijimos seguimos a nuestros hermanos a una cueva entonces lo entendimos era la baticueva y vimos como nuestro hermano se vistio rapido y vio la cordenadas de donde venian y vimos a la jl en problemas y le pregunte donde es y dick nos lo mostro y harry cogio a todos y nosotros y hicimos lo nuestro y vimos a la mujer maravilla estaba rezando a Hera por un milagro ya que ella sabia de los dioses suelen estar en sus conflictos entonces percy llamo la atencion de esos mounstruos hacia nosotros y nos pusimos deacuerdo en usar tridente en lugar de varas o armas ninja sino ser los hijos del mar eran muchos pero vimos a la liga ayudando con energias renovadas y cuando acabamos sabiamos que teniamos que volver a la mansion pero no teniamos energia y ademas no podiamos usar lo que dick llama tuvo zeta entonces vimos que la jl se reagrupo y vino hacia nosotros mas nos dejaron distancia y el que hablo fue superman que les dio las gracias y nosotros cinco solo asentimos entonces el dijo que tenian que ir a la atalaya a informar desde luego despues dijo el nombre de nuestro hermano pequeño pero con mucha confianza entonces escuchamos como el devuelve el nombre superman con igual confianza y le pide si nos puede llevar y el asintio y nos subio a todos los 5 en su espalda y nos acerco al grupo y fuimos cubiertos por una luz verde y despues de eso todos los cinco caimos a morfeo.

Punto de vista de wonder woman

despues de la pelea en la cual casi perdimos la esperanza me fije en el pequeño grupo el cual descansaba uno contra otro como si necesitaran el uno al otro entonces me acorde de la vision que era me dio se trata de lo que sucedio antes de el tiempo oscuro entonces me fije en que los chicos y la niña eran identicos pero durante si uno se fija bien la niña parece haber sido creada de forma diferente y los niños eran los originales mas no me importa

entonces decidi que los ayudaria a llegar donde los 3 grandes y ver por misma la situacion cuando llegamos acompañe a superman a la enfermeria y luego el iria a sala con jhon a informarle a Batman yo le dije que preferia quedarme con ellos por si acaso despiertan y el sedio ya que yo sabia que pasaba con Dick y esos chicos cuando superman salio yo sacudi al susodicho entonces el pregunto si jhon vio las mentes de sus hermanos y yo le dije que no luego vi que levanto la cabeza y yo tambien lo hice y vi a la diosa hera pero iba con la diosa demeter y se acercaron a todos nosotros percy y desperto al sentir el miedo de su hermanito y los otro igual pero ella nos dijo que nos calmamasemos pero lo hizo con ternura y las dos diosas nos recargaron y acariciaron la cabeza de Dick rio en voz baja y luego me miro y me dijeron que tenia que entrenar a los cinco semidioses antes de que enfrenten el pasado absoluto

entonces me mostraron a batman con un grupo demaciado grande viniendo en camiino para buscarlos a ellos y a mi pero no lo entendia porque hasta que vi a a chico grande hablar en griego antiguo y ellas le dijeron que que estaban felices que pronto habria luz y union en su familia despues de eso me dijeron que ya habisaron a mi madre de que ese grupo tiene permiso para que etren en la isla y tiene permiso de moviento y que una vez alli de yspues de 3 meses fueran a los oraculos para saber manejar la situacion que se les presente ahora para resumir todo lo demas Batman vino causo miedo y me dijo que queria que les acompañara yo le dije que si ya que sabia el porque la peticion asenti mientra le dije que tenia que buscar unas cosas y el asintio y me dijo que ellos esperarian y asi fue pasaron dos meses desde que aprendi sobre los chicos entonces habia llegado el mes de ir al oraculo pero solamente podemos ir los cinco niños y yo y eso da malas auras espero que todo vaya bien.

y tenia razon pero mejor lo dejo resumido fuimos al oraculo vimos todo, aparecio la destruccion masiva que vencimos entre todos.

Punto de vista general De Bruce

ya ha pasado pasado un año y ahora dirijo mi compañia a distancia,he creado una nueva liga de guerreros de las sombras

se preguntan quien conforma mi grupo pues esta formado por magos,semidioses recordais a los diferentes grupos pues ellos tambien forman parte al igual que canario negro,flecha verde, la liga de los asecinos entre otros,al final acogi al capitan marvel o mejor dicho bastion el cual es mi hijo

ademas tambien esta john jons despues de eso preguntareis que ha sido de Dick pues el esta con sus hermanos de sangre pero tambien los demas ayudando a estabilizar todo yo estoy viviendo con canuto y Sally poseidon sabe que estamos viviendo todos pero el ni le molesta ademas de que me ve como una parte de este cuadro su familia.

Punto de vista de los muchachos

ya han pasado un años desde que todo inicio y ahora estamos vinculados y entrenamos mas fuerte

todos hemos aprendido magia, cosas de fantasmas,artesmarciales,hablar diferntes idiomas entre otras cosas despues del entrenamiento estuvimos con los dioses ahora somos fuertes es hora de volver a casa.


End file.
